


The Shirt Swindler

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Voltage Inc, kings of paradise - Freeform, kings of paradise smut, love 365 - Freeform, love 365 fanfic, taki kozaki - Freeform, taki kozaki smut, voltage fanfic, voltage smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character
Kudos: 5





	The Shirt Swindler

MC yawned as her eyes being to slowly flutter open, and drowsily glanced over in the bed at her partner who was still sleeping. She reached out and gently brushed the strands of his disheveled hair to the side of his face and smiled at the sight of Taki’s boyish vulnerability that could only be witnessed in his sleeping profile.

Taki always goes above and beyond to ensure I’m happy. Since I’m up before him for once, I’m going to start by surprising him with the breakfast of a lifetime.

Knowing how much Taki appreciated her cooking skills, MC was satisfied with her plan, and rolled out of the bed to start putting it into action. Wanting to have everything ready by the time Taki woke up, she wasted no time getting ready for the day, and grabbed Taki’s shirt that was thrown to the floor in heat of last night’s festivities since it was the first thing she saw in her line of sight. Slipping his large shirt over her head, MC took a moment to savor the pleasant scent of the man she loved that was still clinging to the fabric. Then quickly surveying the room, she found her underwear, and raced into the kitchen to begin cooking.

Once in the kitchen, it wasn’t long until she placed a pan on the stove, only to feel someone tightly squeeze her from behind.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

MC leaned her head back against Taki’s warm chest and welcomed his sweet good morning kiss.

“Good morning to you, as well,” she teased, as she wiggled out from his embrace. “And the stove’s on, which means you need to stop being dangerous and distracting the cook!”

“Fine, I’ll be a good boy,” Taki loudly grumbled.

Taki was about to start preparing Sydney’s breakfast, when he finally noticed his shirt draping from MC’s shoulders. MC was adding some vegetables to the pan, blissfully unaware of how desirable she looked with the sheet-like top hanging from her frame. He couldn’t help himself from strolling on over and switching off the burner, which forced MC to drop her spatula in vexation.

“Taki, why would you-eek!”

She shrieked from the force of Taki’s hands swinging her hips around and clung onto the top of his shoulders to prevent herself from falling.

“Taki, I’m in the middle of making breakfast,” she pouted, trying to ignore the way her skin flushed in response to Taki’s hands outlining the shape of her body. “If you can manage to be patient for just awhile longer….”

Her voice trailed off as Taki reached under the flow of her shirt and crawled his fingers up to the curve of her breasts. MC’s head arched back as his palm enfolded around the sensitive mounds of flesh. She clutched the waistband of his pants, and gazed up at him, sensually pleading for more by batting the long lashes of her eyes.

“Is that really what you want though?” his raspy voice huffed. “Because you have no idea what seeing you wearing my shirt does to me.”

Taki’s hand treaded down the contour of her body, and MC grinded against him, as his thumb hooked into the top of underwear. His lips claimed her own, while their tongues danced for dominance. Dizzy from the never-ending stream of kisses, MC realized that at some point during their exchange, Taki discreetly slithered the skimpy fabric down the length of her thighs.

“Taki,” she breathed, desperate to catch the breaths he stole, yet unable to deny the pining fueling her carnal lust.

“I know,” he murmured, lifting her leg to wrap it around his lean waist.

MC scampered to free herself from his shirt, but Taki firmly gripped onto her hands, allowing the fabric to fall freely back to her side.

“Don’t take it off,” he panted. “I want to burn this sight into my mind. Allow me the privilege of reveling in the view for a little while longer, and undress me in the meantime.”

Taki released MC’s hands from his grasp and groaned while she worked on discarding the clothing remaining on his lower half. The broadness of his erection that emerged was both a beautiful and an intimidating sight. MC nibbled on the side of Taki’s neck and uttered out a moan in frenzy, as he lifted her up and slammed her down onto the counter. Taki nuzzled his head into her chest and inhaled the mixture of their pheromones mingled onto the shirt.

“MC, everything about you is captivating,” he whispered. “Your very essence drives me wild, and I’m going to fill you up with all the love I have to offer.”

Taki parted his way in between the nook of her thighs, and languidly licked up the drip of sweat trailing down south on her abdomen.

“Ah, don’t tease, Taki,” she moaned in between the course of each of his lavish pecks.

The normally relentless businessman relinquished the pursuit of his game of provocation and lined up his member at the entrance of her womanhood. Taki cautiously pushed the tip of his cock into her opening, and then vigorously plummeted further into her heat when MC’s arousal allowed him an easy admittance.

“You-ah-seem even tighter than usual,” Taki gasped among the moments of his hips colliding into MC’s.

Her response was a hearty whimper, and she tightened her muscles encompassing Taki, encouraging him to shift his angle to allow a deeper penetration. MC’s coils prematurely fluttered, causing her to propel her own grinding hips into her partner’s.

No words needed to be spoken for Taki to recognize MC was nearing her peak. His motions became frantic and he twisted his lower body to graze against her g-spot, eliciting passionate cries until at last the pair of lovers powerfully attained their climaxes.

“Wow, Taki you were more intense than usual,” she quietly remarked.

Taki had collapsed down next to her on the counter, and carefully pulled MC into his arms. He toyed with bottom of his shirt she was still wearing, and lightly caressed the side of her arm.

“My shirt looks good on you.”

MC peeked deep into his eyes and saw a new sparkle in his eyes.

He really is turned on by me wearing his shirt, isn’t he?

“Maybe I’ll keep it as my own,” MC retorted, before taking her own turn patting his shoulder.

“Is that a promise? Because I think I could sacrifice one of my shirts then,” Taki replied.

“It’s a deal then,” she vowed.

MC glanced at the unfinished breakfast scattered around the kitchen, but Taki dove in to kiss her before she could manage to lecture about the clutter.

“You’re not allowed to worry about any messes today,” he optimistically jibed.

She squealed in delight when Taki caught her off guard with a tickle attack, and MC soon melted into his loving hug.


End file.
